Undercover Lover
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Mickie James is an undercover detective trying to keep the streets clean. When someone from her past is kidnapped Mickie must find a way to save him before it is too late.
1. Backstories

**Mickie James**  
>Age: 28<br>Profession: Undercover Cop using the name Samantha Jean  
>Spouse: Christian Reso<br>Stepchild: Justin Gabriel Reso  
>Mickie James better known as Samantha Jean is an undercover officer who's already on a case. Her two best friends and herself are watching two IrishScottish drug dealers by the names of Sheamus O'Shaunessy and Drew McIntyre. While she is comfortable at home with her husband and stepson she gets a call regarding an old acquaintance. Her ex-boyfriend, John Cena, has been kidnapped. Mickie must leave her husband and stepson just to find John. Will she be able to work this case without falling back in love with John or will she stay faithful to her new lie of a life.

**Candice Michelle**  
>Age: 27<br>Profession: Undercover Officer using the name Shelby Lee  
>Spouse: Randy Orton<br>Child: On the way  
>Candice Michelle aka Shelby Lee is Mickie's best friend. She, Mickie and their "big brother" have been working the same undercover case for six years. Candice is happy where she's at. She's married to a wonderful man and she has a baby on the way. But when a person from their past comes up missing Candice may have to tell Randy who she really is. Will her husband understand or will he leave her flat on her face?<p>

**Montel Vontavious Porter  
><strong>Age: 31  
>Profession: Undercover officer using the name Taz Henry<br>Spouse: Melina Perez/Henry  
>Child: David Otunga Henry<br>Montel is very protective of his family and friends. He's been Mickie and Candice's best friend almost big brother since they all graduated from the academy. Montel is also very close to John Cena so when John is kidnapped Montel springs in action. He begs for the small group to be put on the case immediately. When Mickie finds out she is furious. She only wants to be home with Christian not out gallivanting after John who may or may not be alive. Can Montel convince Mickie that John means more to her then she's letting on?

**John Cena  
><strong>Age: 31  
>Profession: Inventor<br>Spouse: Michelle McCool  
>John Cena never really got over Mickie when she turned down his marriage proposal and moved away. He tried to substitute her lost love with Michelle, but it's not really love. He buys the girl what she wants and does what she wants, but she is not what he wants. John becomes a millionaire of a robot that does everything in the kitchen. He was working on one for the laundry when he is kidnapped by an unknown assailant. Can someone save John before it's too late and they take his life?<p>

**Christian Reso  
><strong>Age: 33  
>Profession: Contractor<br>Spouse: Samantha Jean  
>Child: Justin Gabriel Reso<br>Late Wife: Lita Reso  
>Christian never thought he'd be able to bounce back after losing Lita to cancer. He thought he'd have to raise a rowdy seven year old. Well he thought wrong when Samantha came into his life. Christian falls hard in love with her. A year after meeting they get married. Christian is even more happy when his son takes right to Sam and Sam the same to his son Justin. When Samantha gets called away on an important mission Christian starts to get paranoid because she becomes distant. Is Christian losing Sam or is there something entirely different going on?<p>

**Justin Gabriel Reso  
><strong>Age: 16  
>Parents: Christian and Lita Reso<br>Stepmother: Samantha Jean  
>At the tender age of seven Justin lost his mother. Any other kid would become resentful, but not Justin. Justin helped his father. He even introduced Christian to Samantha and when the two get married Justin is very happy to be his father's ring-bearer. When Justin hits puberty he starts noticing things and they aren't the girl kind either. He begins to fall in love with the DiBiase twins, Cody and Evan. Will Justin be able to choose between the two or do Evan and Cody have bigger plans for the boy?<p>

**Randy Orton  
><strong>Age: 29  
>Profession: Personal Trainer<br>Spouse: Shelby Lee  
>Child: On the way<br>Randy Orton is a very gorgeous man. He could have any woman he wants, and he does. He has the only woman he wants. Randy loves Shelby more then she could ever realize and the day they found out she was pregnant he couldn't believe his good luck. That is until Randy hears a phone call between Shelby and Samantha, but Shelby doesn't call Samantha that. She calls her Mickie and he hears her called Candice. Randy becomes very confused. He begins to question their relationship. Will Randy be able to look past this or will Randy start to pry things out of his wife?

**Melina Perez/Henry  
><strong>Age: 30  
>Profession: Housewife<br>Spouse: Taz Henry  
>Child: David Otunga Henry<br>Melina is a good mother and wife. She only wants what's best for her boys, so when Taz is called away on assignment Melina doesn't know what to do. David starts to get out of control. He's hanging with the wrong crowd. What is a mother to do? Does she call her husband and tell him what's going on or does she handle it herself?


	2. Chapter 1

_Rain could be heard in the background, but we weren't paying attention to it. Our eyes were locked on each others. We were both crying. I can still see the tears running down his gorgeous face. My Johnny…my beautiful Johnny…_

_"Mickie, please…" John begged._

_"John, we can't. You're never home and I'm a cop. We'll never see each other." I shook my head._

_"I'll make time for you." John promised._

_"John, making time won't be enough. I need you all the time. I'm sorry, but I can't." I pushed away from him and ran out into the rain. Ran to where you couldn't see my tears. I can still hear him calling my name. Why didn't I stay?_

_"MICKIE! Mickie! Mickie!"_

* * *

><p>A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.<p>

"Sammy? You gonna come out of there soon, babe?" Christian Reso asked.

"Yeah, C. I'll be out in a bit." Mickie nodded.

"Alright honey. Justin was worried you fell in." Christian laughed.

Mickie giggled, "You tell that boy I'm going to make him think fall in."

"Hurry up mom! You're using all the hot water. I'd like to wash some clothes." Justin Reso called a smile in his voice. Mickie laughed and shut off the water. Her stepson was such a good boy. He never argued with anyone. Never started fights. He was a very well mannered and well respected young boy. Once Mickie finished drying her hair with hair towel she dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Finally Miss Duck." Justin smirked.

"Uh! You did not call me a duck." Mickie put her hands on her hips.

"I could've called you a fish, mom."

"No, that's your little friend, Cody."

Justin started to laugh. Mickie shook her head and kissed his cheek. Justin hugged his stepmother tight.

"Love you, mom."

"I love you, too, baby. Now go start some clothes."

"Yes, ma'am." Justin let her go and left the room.

Mickie smiled, "He's such an angel."

Christian wrapped his arms around her waist, "He is. *smiles*"

"He must get it from Litz."

Christian nodded, "He does. She was a real angel."

Christian started to tear up. Mickie turned around and hugged Christian, "Oh, C. I'm sorry baby."

"No. No, it's alright honey." Christian kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Christian." Mickie leaned up and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 2

_What do you say to someone like that? How do you tell them they'll be okay?_

_"Was I wrong to run? Should I have stayed?" Mickie asked me._

_"It was your choice babe. You two were going separate ways in life."_

_"I feel like I'm wronging him. He knows everything about me."_

_"I'm sorry, babe."_

_"Will I find someone that completes me?" Mickie sighed._

_"One day you will. You'll find your soul mate." I said confidently._

_"Hope so."_

_I hugged her tight. She needed me there. In a lot of ways I'm her big sister instead of her little sister, but she is the one that paired me with Randy. My perfect Randy._

* * *

><p>"Shelby? You ok?" Randy Orton asked his wife. Candice looked up. She had been sitting in the dark just thinking.<p>

"I'm fine, Randy."

Randy walked over and sat down beside her, "You sure? You look deep in thought."

"I am deep in thought."

"Oh…why?"

"Because I'm going to be a mommy." Candice smiled.

"That you are." Randy put a hand on her stomach, "A beautiful mommy. I'm so lucky."

"I believe I'm the lucky one, Rand."

"No, I have the most wonderful wife and she's carrying my first child. I'm so happy." Randy kissed Candice softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Shelby." Randy kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 3

_He always confided in me. He trusts me, but tonight he's not talking and that's starting to scare me. He always talks._

_"John, what's wrong buddy?"_

_"She shot me down."_

_"What?"_

_"Mickie, she-she said no…"_

_"Dude…"_

_"It hurts, Montel. I can't live without her."_

_"I'm here for you, man. You'll get her back."_

_"I hope so."_

* * *

><p>"Tazzy?" Melina stuck her head into the study.<p>

Montel looked up from the picture of him and his best friend and back at his wife.

"Supper is ready."

"Awesome." Montel got up and walked over to her.

"David helped make it."

"Oh he did?" Montel smiled, "That's my boy."

"Are you guys talking about me?" David Porter asked as he walked into the room with his parents.

"That we were son. Now why don't we go sit and eat like a good family."

"Sounds great dad. Afterwards would you like to play some basketball?"

"Of course I would, son." Montel smiled.

"Awesome!" David ran into the kitchen.

Melina smiled and kissed Montel, "We've raised a good kid."

"That we have, baby."

"Love you."

"I love you, too, Mel."


End file.
